Reckless Born
by IamElisar
Summary: Re-write of "The Kid That Was Not Meant To Be Born". After fearing the prospect of Percy's future child being a destroyer of Olympus, Zeus kills Percy with a monster in an attempt to ensure that the young child will fight for Olympus to avenge his father. The gods do not agree with this decision, and when a god of time agrees to help, chaos ensues.
1. Dreams

**Heyo. I created this account back in 2011, and since I'm bored and this was kind of fun, I'm re-writing the crap fic I made ****_The Kid That Was Not Meant To Be Born. _****I will make some major plot changes to shit that's shitty, but you know, the basic plot remains - Zeus is a dick and their kid is in danger, blah-blah-blah.**

**This is a cool writing experiment for me, and I'm not going to update often, but I will try and make it as IC and complete as possible.**

**I hope anyone who put me on their author alert over the past three years can enjoy this.**

* * *

Driving home through the traffic, I was jumpy and nervous. Despite the constant pulse of happiness that had surged through me for months on end after receiving the news that my wife was pregnant, I had a constant foreboding sense that something would go wrong. We were demigods. It was practically encoded in our DNA to have difficult lives.

I entered my home, noticing absence of silence. An unfamiliar sound filled my ears - Annabeth was laughing. I ran to the kitchen, the source of the holy noise, so that I could see what could be making her oh-so happy.

A bit of background - most girls generally loved being pregnant (apparently) and most dads loved having their significant other pregnant (apparently). Unfortunately, since Annabeth and I weren't the average "yay-we're-having-a-child" parents and more the "oh-good-gods-we're-having-a-child-who-could-prematurely-die-because-of-strong-godly-DNA" ones, we had been reluctantly enthusiastic about the kid. Annabeth had hated everything about the pregnancy - no sword-fighting, constant cravings, cramps, pain, and morning sickness. We were attacked so often, we had to call Leo to forge a steel door instead of the regular wooden ones.

Our neighbours thought we were nuts.

I saw Annabeth, staring at her laptop screen, her eyes scanning every word. A toothy smile was plastered on her face, and her hair was tied back in a tight ponytail to keep her curls out of her tan face, which glowed, making her look more beautiful than any goddess I'd ever seen. Her work papers were strewn over the kitchen table, which meant that she had been too distracted to hide them from me (as if I didn't know she worked despite me telling her a thousand times that she was stressing herself out).

"Annabeth?" I called tentatively. Anything could set her off these days. The amount of days I had been kicked out of our bedroom and degraded to the couch had significantly increased since I married her.

"Percy?" she said, turning. Her smile remained, and her stormy grey eyes sparked in the harsh fluorescent light of the kitchen.

At least she was in a good mood.

"Hey, 'nnabeth," I said, planting a kiss on her cheek as I set down my bag. "What's got you so happy?"

"The doctor sent me the sex..."

"And?" I breathed, my world spinning. "What is it?"

"It's a boy."

"A boy?" I said, dazed, as I sat down next to her. A goofy smile stretched on my face, exaggerating my features, especially my slightly crooked teeth (which were often overlooked by everyone except my mother, bless her for trying to get me braces when we could afford them).

She grabbed my hand, and gently placed it on her stomach. "A boy," she said, smiling.

"What is he going to be named?" I said, already feeling panic. I knew now that this could be no dream, this was reality. "We can't make it embarrassing - being bullied and a demigod? If they're a boy then _I _have to be the one to give them "the talk", and I hardly know anything about that shit anyway. What if I give him poisoned food? Holy _shit,_ Annabeth, this is going to be so hard-"

My rambling was cut of by her hand, slapping my face. "Shut up, would you? We're going to be great parents," she said, rubbing her temple. Annabeth tended to get headaches often, especially when she received news about the child. "Now, get us some tequila and we can come up with drunk names for the kid."

"You're pregnant, you can't have that kind of stuff."

She grunted. "Then get yourself some vodka, and me some water, and we can do shitty-name-drinking-game - every name that the other hates, a shit is taken. You dig?" she said, getting the shot glasses. I grinned, and grabbed the drink for my self and gave her some tea instead of the requested water. Mixing up vodka and water would be a poor mistake.

So we started our little half-drinking game.

It was when the name "Jackson" came from my mouth that I was incomprehensibly drunk and Annabeth was nearly pissing herself with laughter.

_Robert_

_Benedict_

_Tom_

_Martin_

_David_

_Matt_

_Zachary_

**_Rory._**

* * *

I had a dream that night, and I knew I was having this nightmare regardless of the hangover I was going to get, but the being drunk bit was sure helping.

I was in the middle of the throne room, large and grand, the size of the gods, which was an unnatural feeling - normally I was ant-sized in comparison to the their grandesque figures.

It was a meeting, clearly. Heated insults were being thrown between the gods that hated each other, other gods sitting, irritable, as they listened to their extended family acting like dicks.

Zeus snapped, being one of the irritable-sitters for once, and yelled, "Enough!"

All yelling ceased, and tense silence put a barricade between all gods, redirecting their vision to the impeccably powerful figure that was Zeus.

"Today, we speak about the increasingly worrying issue that arises - that child of Athena and Poseidon's children, Percy and Annabeth," he began. I felt confused - what about our kid? What could possibly interest the gods about our son? "We are lucky neither are present - the conflict would surely create a third world-war," he sighed.

"My lord, neither have spoken to one another since the pregnancy was announced, surely they would just continue to ignore each other?" Aphrodite said, raising an eyebrow.

"Unfortunately, that is not the case. The conflict wouldn't be between them, but rather a combined force against us. The reckless power of the ocean and the wisdom of the battle strategist - who has seen us strategize for three millennia? That is not a war I want to fight," Zeus said, reluctantly admitting his brother's power as the sea. Mortals could comprehend the sky, sure, it was open and free, but they knew more of Mars' surface than the ocean floor and its depths.

"But, my love, why would you kill both Annabeth and the child?" Hera asked. "It would only bring your brother against you. It would not be wise-"

"Hera, I see your meaning, I do, but we have no choice. There is a prophecy tied to that child. It will either destroy Olympus or be its Savior. I do not want that risk on our shoulders."

"That wasn't what the prophecy said, father," Apollo said. "There was no mention of an 'either/or' situation. The prophecy was:

"_Reckless born to reckless sea and bright and stable mind,  
Brings only light but only dark with the constant tick of time,  
Reckless live or reckless die, Olympus will stand still,  
But reckless dies and the King will fall with chill.  
Reckless child with stable mind and power beyond reach,  
Must be guided to the light before darkness is unleashed.  
A destroyer and a savior will rest in reckless soul,  
Curse unleashed will bring only grudges old."_

Th sound of the prophecy being spoken only filled me with fear. The ever familiar sound of prophecy was discomforting. I wanted to scream that I didn't understand why my child was important, but I knew, I always knew that he would be. Of course he would be. He was Annabeth's child. He was my child. He would be the most important soul on the planet.

The Olympian council was silent, and Apollo took this as a queue to continue. "It says 'reckless' will be both a savior and a destroyer, but we don't know what to. We have to keep him alive."

"We need to make sure his allegiances lie with Olympus. We all agree that Percy Jackson will instill that no matter what, the gods are worth fighting for, yes?"

All the gods nodded in unison.

"We need to make sure that he's giving motivation to fight for Olympus. For vengeance."

Suddenly, the olympian council realized just how serious Zeus was getting into this. "You can't!" cried Aphrodite. "Have you no heart?"

Suddenly, he glared at Aphrodite and his eyes turned bright white, a hot flash that made the gods wince, but only for a moment. "His death will bring pain, and it will cause grief, but it is necessary. He must die."

I wanted to run up to Zeus and run him through with my sword - he was talking about killing someone for the prospect of protecting Olympus. He wasn't going to kill just anyone, though, he'd kill my son.

"It is final, he said, on the eve of his child's twelfth year, Percy Jackson will be attacked by an enemy he cannot defeat. It will look like a monster attack," he said.

"It will be a monster attack, you idiotic fool," Hera hissed, angry with Zeus, but powerless against him.

"Silence!" he commanded, before continuing. "His son will be given motivation to defend Olympus in his father's name. There will be no victorious destroyer."

"Father, the prophecy said that if the curse is unleashed-" Apollo began.

"-A grudge will unfold," he finished. "But only if Poseidon realizes that I killed his son."

"Then we'll tell him it was you," Dionysus grunted, flipping a page through the magazine of wines. "Easy-peasy."

"You wouldn't dare," he said coolly. He was right. No one would. Not if they had to face his wrath.

After a moment's silence, Zeus finished. "It is final. Percy Jackson will die on the eve of his son's twelfth. There will only be a savior, and no destroyer against Olympus."

And with that, my gut-wrenching dream faded.

* * *

**If you think I wouldn't stoop to naming their child after Rory The Roman, then you are so very wrong.**

**Also I have a headcanon that their kid would be a boy. If you don't like it, then suck it, it won't make a difference to the story, mate.**

**Movie recommendation: Hugo. Just, Hugo.**

**Or Rise of the Guardians, whatever suits you.**

**Review, Fave, Follow, etc. Lata gatas.**


	2. Birth

**As you probably know, in order to write this story, I have to read it over. I swear to god, the amount of times I winced through the first few sentences is horrific. I think my brain died.**

**Anyhow, enjoy. And watch Rise of The Guardians n o w.**

**I was also a bit of a bitch at 11. I mean, wow:**

_**"DISCLAIMER: I REALLY DONT OWN POJ. If you were idiots to belive that I did, sheesh."**_

* * *

Three months had passed since my dream. Since I realized that I was destined to die. I didn't dare go to Annabeth for support, worrying that she would feel fear as I had for those days and weeks and months. I hadn't had a proper night's sleep in ages, and with Annabeth having a baby on the way, I needed to make sure she stayed well rested. One idiotic slip and our baby could be born unhealthy due to overboard stress. Not exactly something I was prepared for.

She was due any day now, so I was on guard. I had kept by her side since the week before she was due to pop, taking a one month paternal leave. I couldn't risk not being home anymore. I kept my phone in my pocket constantly, as I did have to go grocery shopping occasionally.

I heard her calling my name, a whine, like she always sounded nowadays. It was the sound of a bored and restless Annabeth; an Annabeth that could do almost nothing but bathe herself and eat. It was horrific, really.

I chuckled and walked into our living room, to see her munching on popcorn as she lazily through the channels on our television. "Yes, 'Beth?" I called, standing over her stretched out and bloated figure.

"Bored," she said, picking up her dagger. "Bored," she muttered, taking aim. "_Bored!_" she cried, throwing her dagger at the wall. Even bloated and lazy and stretched out on a couch with _The Bachelorette_ in the background, she had deadly aim.

I looked back at the area where she had thrown the dagger. It was there, large and bronze, among several kitchen knives, stuck in the wall in the form of a smiley face. There was yellow spray paint marking the area, as well. I saw the spray can only a few feet from the couch and sighed.

"I can see that. Our landlady's going to kill us," he said.

She scoffed. "Mrs. Hudson can deal. I need you."

"What do you need, O Wise One?" I said teasingly, picking up the _People Magaizine _off the coffee table and flipping through, noticing all of the mens faces had x's through them and all of the women were cut from it. _Geez, _I thought, _someone's hormones are running rampant today._

"Chicken. KFC. Lots of it. Get the bucket shit," she said, smiling at me sweetly, but it was threateningly menacing at the same time.

I grinned. Yes, this was the woman I was married to, and how I loved her so.

After nearly throwing up at the the thought of watching this gorgeous woman gorge on chicken and not share, I ordered two buckets, so we could both be pigs together.

* * *

We cuddled and ate our KFC together, just like your all-around American family. I fell asleep to no dreams, just the feeling of warmth and comfort.

* * *

"_Shit shit shit shit. Shit! Percy! Percy!" _I heard Annabeth screaming.

"Hunnngagah," I groaned, but before I could get up, metal slapped my face, making a strong jingly sound. Keys. Our car keys.

"Hospital. Baby. Coming," she groaned, taking a deep breath.

I jumped from the couch in an instant. We had gone over this drill about a hundred times. What to do, where everything was. I led her to the car, my brain going on overdrive as I drove her to the hospital.

_Shit shit shit shit shit._

* * *

Annabeth screaming as she gave birth was an experience I would never voluntarily repeat. If I hadn't experienced hell itself, the squeezing of my hand (the damn _squeezing_), I would have easily put the experience on the bottom of my "do again" list.

It was all worth it, though, when the nurse came in with my son. My son, whom I had named when I was drunk out of my mind, and Annabeth loved the name so much it stuck.

Rory Jackson, the boy with the tuft of blond curls and tightly shut eyes. Slowly, they opened. They were a startling blue.

"They'll change," the nurse said fondly, handing the baby over. "They almost always change."

The nurse was a stout woman, with kind, but startling, mismatched eyes. She has grey hair and dark skin, and a bounce in her step as she grave the baby to Annabeth. She had a light in her old eyes as she looked at Rory that told me she was a mother.

"Thank you," Annabeth said, taking our son from the nurse and cradling him in her arms. She froze. "I don't know how to hold a baby."

The nurse chuckled. "You never took the courses, dear?"

"I thought they were stupid and a waste of time," Annabeth said. "I thought work would be much more important than learning how to change a diaper."

"It's fine, dear. You're doing well, just make sure to support the head, never shake, and never squeeze, okay?" she said.

"I got it, thanks," Annabeth, sighing in relief.

"Just call if you need anyone," she said, gesturing to the red button on the wall.

"We will," Annabeth said, dazed by her child.

The nurse left, but not before giving us both a warm smile. For a second, I believed that one of her eyes were of a moonlight color, or seemed to be made of the moonlight. I could have sworn...

"We're parents," Annabeth breathed, holding Rory carefully. "Actual, mom-and-dad parents."

"Yeah," I said, a grin dancing on my lips. I was still fear-struck, as so many things would be coming to this child's, _my _child's future. But for now and the next twelve years I could enjoy being a dad as much as a demigod can. "There's just one problem."

Annabeth rose an eyebrow. "And that would be...?"

"Who the hell is gonna change his diapers and deal with the screaming menace we know he'll be," I said, laughing. I touched my finger to my nose. "Not it."

"I think we both know that it'll be you changing his shit-filled diapers, and no 'not-it-nose-game' can change that," she said. Annabeth rolled her eyes, but they still sparkled with joy. "But as for how he'll grow up..."

She moved a lock of golden curls from Rory's head, and smirked.

"I think we always knew he was a reckless born."

* * *

Annabeth wanted to sleep, and I was getting fidgety in that room, so I gladly left her to the nurses' care. I may have loved her wholeheartedly and would never leave her side, yada yada yada, my hand still fucking _ached_, and I had to make sure she hadn't damaged my sword arm.

After successfully making sure it was just a bruise and getting some painkillers for the constant ache, I headed out back of the hospital, where there was a stream of sunlight falling through the top of the alleyway. I looked at the ground of the alley and saw a broken bottle, most likely for some alcoholic beverage. It was glass and clear, and that was all I needed. I held the strangely broken glass up to the light and pulled a drachma from my pocket and thew it into the rainbow to conduct an Iris Message.

"O Fleecy, do me a solid, and show me Chiron at Camp," he said.

The rainbow shimmered for a moment, only to show the conference room where cabin meetings were held. Chiron and Dionysus were playing a game of pinochle. It looked intense, because Chiron glanced at the Iris message then raised his hand to signify silence. He then put down a winning hand and grinned. "I believe I have won again, Mr. D," Chiron said, voice calm.

"Oh shut up. One day I'll get you, you old horse," Dionysus fumed, crushing his empty coke can in his hands.

Chiron only smiled. "Ah, Percy!" he said, turning to the Iris Message as if it was his first time noticing its existence. "How did it go? I'm assuming well, the odds have been in your favour, considering the circumstance of your child's birth."

My brow furrowed. "Yeah, about that, Chiron, I don't understand."

"What could you possibly not get, you dimwit. In twelve years, you'll die, rather than your son. Shouldn't that comfort your Fatal Flaw a teensy bit?"

"Well - Wait, you know my Fatal Flaw...?" Percy said, surprised. He didn't tell many people about something so personal, and he certainly didn't tell Mr. D.

"You admit a lot when asked. Especially when you're intoxicated," he said with a smirk.

I sighed, and said, "Whatever, it's not that big of a deal. I was just wondering, Chiron, what does the prophecy _mean_?"

Chiron shuffled uncomfortably in his wheelchair. "My boy, I've put much thought into that prophecy, and yet... I do not believe that it will be an easy task to fully comprehend the intensity of the situation. Would you mind repeating the prophecy for me?"

I took a breath, and recited the prophecy that had haunted my nightmares for so many weeks.

_"Reckless born to reckless sea and bright and stable mind,  
Brings only light but only dark with the constant tick of time,  
Reckless live or reckless die, Olympus will stand still,  
But reckless dies and the King will fall with chill.  
Reckless child with stable mind and power beyond reach,  
Must be guided to the light before darkness is unleashed.  
A destroyer and a savior will rest in reckless soul,  
Curse unleashed will bring only grudges old."_

Chiron took a moment to think. "The first line is clear; a child will be born to sea and mind, clearly you and Annabeth."

"I could tell that much," Percy said, his arm getting tired.

"The second line has implications that are a little harder to comprehend... Perhaps it foreshadows a future of darkness? Perhaps the child goes to the dark."

Percy felt himself anger. "My son would _never-__"_

"Percy, I understand that, as a parent, you are protective, but being a parent never meant that your child would vouch for your side."

He wasn't talking about me. He was talking about Luke, the son of Hermes who hated his father so endlessly and thoroughly, he joined the side of the Titans and succumbed to the whispering voice of the Titan of Time. He was so angry that he allowed himself to _become _the Titan, a thought that still ran chills down my spine. To ever give yourself to such a cold, empty monster was something beyond my limited comprehension.

"What you're missing is that I'm not Hermes, Chiron," I snapped, clutching the glass harder. A trickle of blood came down my arm as the glass cut my palm.

"There were others, though. Silena Beauregard, Ethan Nakamura, Chris Rodriguez - all betrayed their parents."

"But they were good in the end, weren't they?"

"I can't say the same about all of those loyal to Kronos in the Second Titan War, but yes. Unfortunately, that hardly gives me hope."

"It gives me hope, Chiron. I remember you saying that hope was all one ever needed, no?"

* * *

_I was trapped in the cave, the light, so small, so fickle, that I could barely see it. The water in which I was trapped, drowning, suffocating, was making reflections of a rainbow._

_I had no drachma._

_"Iris!" I screamed. "Fleecy! Please! Help! Send help!" I yelled, trapped in my own fear. Outside the Giant War raged on, and the Titan of Fear had trapped me in a cave of water, slowly filling the top._

_The space hardly qualified as a cave, it was a hole, with rushing water, filling the already small space. The walls were black, making the space even smaller. My cries echoed against the perfectly smooth walls, bouncing back to my ears and giving me a migraine. A thousand times over, my voice screaming for help repeated in his ears. Crystals lines the walls, and a fragment of light hit the clear thing, showing him a rainbow._

_The water was up to my mouth when gut wrenching sobs shook him, and I gave up, sinking to the bottom, letting the water go over my head. I was going to die drowning. Ironic._

_Suddenly, light filled the cave, and I heard my mentor of five year's voice fill the small space, even the water, crystal clear, like the space was dry._

_"Find hope. Hope is all you'll ever need. Find your hope, and you will find the power within you to escape. Be brave, Perseus."_

* * *

_Hope. I need hope. Hope. Hope. Hope-_

* * *

Annabeth.

* * *

_The cave exploded._

* * *

"You are stubborn," Chiron said, smiling, but his eyes were tired and he looked near ready to give up. "I suppose you could come to Camp for an afternoon, you don't live too far off, no? I suppose it will be more efficient than IMing."

"Yes, I suppose. I can make it like a business trip for Annabeth, so I suppose I'll be there in a month's time, Chiron."

"You realize you'll need to tell her, right?"

"Of course," Percy sighed. "But not now. She just had a child, and the amount of stress we're going to face adjusting to the baby life-style is enough in itself. I'll give everything some time to blow over before I tell her anything, Chiron."

"Then I suppose I will see you in a month's time?"

"Yeah, you will. Bye, Chiron. Give Grover and Juniper my greetings," I said. I gave him a tired smile, and dropped the glass, watching it shatter as my Iris Message shimmered away.

* * *

**Wowow lots of lines.**

**Thanks for the reviews, really appreciated! As I said before, don't feel shy to Review, Fave, And Follow. Point out my errors, give me a cookie, say you want to watch Rise of The Guardians (dO IT) with me, t.**

**Yes, I like Sherlock.**

**And Doctor Who.**

**And Merlin.**

**Shhhhhhhhh they're very good shows watch them.**

**Adios Muchachos.**


End file.
